One Sweet Day
by insaneinsane
Summary: A certain someone reminisces over her past...(songfic)


// i was inspired to do another songfic again. Sad one also. I don't know why I love sad stories but i hope you like them as well! Review pls!! ^_^

One Sweet Day

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away  
_

_Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive_

I clutched the bouquet tighter as I stared into nothing in particular. Tears fall yet again into my eyes and I didn't care to stop them. Tulips...they were _our _favorite. He gave me a dozen of them during my sixteenth birthday. I blinked and murmurred his name. _Would he still remember that?_

_Three loud knocks were heard from our door. I didn't move an inch and i glared at the TV screen. "I hate Yamato..I hate him...I hate him..." I muttered angrily as I surfed the channels. So, he ignored me, huh? Even Mimi and the others _totally_ ignored me! "Two can play at that game!" _

_KNOCK!KNOCK!_

_I cursed under my breath when I realized that mother wasn't home. I stomped angrily towards the door and opened it madly._

_"What do you want?!" I yelled. I gasped when I realized it was Yamato. His eyes were so sad and his face looked back caringly at me._

_"What...do you want?" I asked him, not daring to look at his wonderful face._

_"Sora..."_

_I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Okay...so you ignored your girlfriend and because of it, it SEEMED like half of the school was laughing their heads off! Now...is there anything else you'd like to say?!" I spat out at him. I realized what I said and felt guilty about it. _But he desreves it..._ I thought._

_He took a step closer to me. "Happy Birthday..." he whispered. He revealed the hands that he has been keeping from his back. He was clutching a dozen of orange tulips, and he handed it to me._

_My eyes widened. "You still remembered..." I breathed as tears of joy fell from my eyes. He brushed up his blond hair and smiled at me. "How could I forget your birthday?!" he leaned closer to me and circled my waist with his arms. "I love you too much to forget that..." He kissed my lips and my anger simply drifted away._

_"MIMI! YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FOOT!!" _

_I stopped the kiss and looked behind Yamato. The gang was here, each one carrying a present. "Happy Birthday Sora!"_

_I smiled as Yamato kissed my cheek and hugged me closer to him._

It's only been six months since my birthday. Yamato's band was a hit and their concerts were great. He had acquired a lot of fans and it sometimes makes me jealous. But Yamato said the sweetest words to make me feel his love for me.

_"I'm the luckiest guy that ever lived in Odaiba because I have the most precious gift that nature has ever created and she's right in my arms right now..."_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
  
_

My tears fell right on top of the tulips. From those six months, my relationship with Yamato was ever so strong. He was the sweetest guy, and I felt as lucky as he was. Possibly luckier. Though his fans would always confront me about him, I would stay back. Yes...most of them picks fight with me, but I stop myself from doing so...

_"To hell Sora! Do you think you could just creep into Yamato's arms just like that?!" Nauko yelled at me. I just looked at her and breathed slowly, my hand covering my right cheek. "Calm down Sora......" I said to myself. Nauko took a step closer and eyed me closely from head to foot._

_"Ugh!" She said disgustingly and looked at her friends, then back at me. "I can't believe someone like you could be Yamato's girlfriend. You're not even pretty!!"_

_"Have you looked in the mirror already Nauko?"_

_I turned around just in time to see Yamato walking towards us. He stood closer to me and cupped my face. He touched my right cheek and his blue eyes flared madly._

_"Did she slapped you?!"_

_I avoided his gaze. He pulled away from me and then looked at Nauko. "Go...away, Nauko...for I don't give a damn whether you're a girl or not. Hurting Sora is far too much! Nauko...go away or you'll regret staying here longer!" I looked at his flushed face. I swear...his eyes could kill. He looked back at me and touched my cheek again._

_"Why did you let her slap you?!" He asked calmly. I cried into his arms and I felt his hand brushed my hair. "Oh Sora...I could have killed her if you weren't here..."_

_  
_

I let out a deep sigh. Ever since that fight, Yamato would never let go of me. He was always beside me and he became over-protective at times. Sometimes it was irritating, but then again, it only shows how much he loves me...

__

_Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared_

Our busy schedules were ruining our relationship. He seldom walks me home, and he would never call back. My tennis practice took all afternoon, the same with his band practice. When I got home, I wnet directly to bed. I figured that our relationship is going to be over...

One day, at my last class which is History, I waited for Yamato in my class. I waited...and waited...but he never came. I was disappointed and angry at that time. And I had made up my mind to break up with him...

_I stopped in front of the door and looked at my pocket. I got the keys and opened the door. I flicked on the light switch and looked around. "Mom's not here yet..." I murmurred. I dumped my bag on the couch and walked upstairs slowly. "I'm going to break up with him..." I reached my room, when I realized it wasn't lock. Alarmed, I opened the door and gasped. Flowers were placed around my room. On my bed were two bears hugging each other and a tired, and sleepy Yamato. I felt my heart beat fast as the scent of the flowers surround my room._

_I walked quietly towards my bed and sat beside Yamato. I brushed his hair, causing his eyes to flutter open._

_"Sora..." he said sleepily. He sat up and smiled at me. "I was waiting for you..."_

_"Me too...I thought you..."_

_"I went home early and bought the teddies..." He pointed behind him. He looked back and touched my hands. "I need to make up for all those days I haven't been with you..."_

_"Oh Yamato...I thought our relationship was over..."_

_"No, no...it would never be..." he whispered as he leaned closer to me._

__

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

It was one of the most memorable moments that I'll treasure with all my heart. By the end of the month, Yamato and his band received a letter, saying that they'll perform at a certain place. He approached me and told me all about it. It was hard to accept of course, but who am I to say no?

After a week, we accompanied Yamato and his band to the airport. At the ride, he wouldn't let go of my hand and before he goes up to the plane, he kissed me passionately in front of everyone and planted kisses on my cheeks.

Night came, and the unusual thing that happened that night......

_Ring!!_

_I sat up from my bed and listened carefully if the phone was really ringing._

_Ring!!_

_I sighed and looked at my clock. Who on earth would call at 4:30 in the morning?!_

_I slipped on my slippers and walked in the dark. Finally reaching the phone, I stared at it for a moment. I was nervous, I don't even know why..._

_Ring!!_

_I took a breath and held the phone by my ear. "Hello?"_

_"Sora? You're still awake?"_

_My heart skipped a bit and I couldn't help but smile. "Yamato!"_

_"Yes...Can't sleep?"_

_"Well, yes...Oh Yamato, I miss you already..."_

_"Me too...I wish I could be there right now and hum you to sleep..."_

_I giggled and smiled. "I wish you good luck for your performance."_

_The other line felt silent then yamato spoke up. "Sora...listen, always take care of yourself..."_

_"Wha-...yes, I will..."_

_"And don't let anyone hurt you...always remember that I love you..."_

_"You love me? You might already found another girl to replace me with!" I said, smiling at the thought._

_"You know I'll never do that. I'd rather be a ghost floating by your side than to be in heaven without you..."_

_I shivered as he said this. "Yamato..."_

_"Better get to sleep beauty...I love you so much..."_

_"I love you too Yamato, more than my life..."_

__

_Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray  
  
_

I sobbed as Mimi calmed me. The memories...Our memories have reminded me so much of Yamato's love...How could I have known...

_The morning after the call, Taichi had called all of us to gather at his house. I was the last one to go there, a huge smile on my face. When I entered, Joe and the others were all crying and sobbing. I saw TK by the window, looking out of space, tears unknowingly fell from his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_Taichi stood up and walked closer to me, his face as gloomy as the others. He bit his lip as he handed me a newspaper. I looked at him puzzled and looked at the front page._

**_Flight 218 crashed by the mountain region. All 208 passengers died. Reports say malfunctioning of the engine._**__

_I crumpled the paper and looked slowly at Taichi. He was trying very hard to stop the tears. I looked around, realizing why they are crying._

_"You don't think...that...Yama's dead, right?" I asked, stammering at every word._

_"The paper says so Sora..." Izzy started._

_"Well, yes! But it could be wrong! Yamato's still alive!" I yelled._

_"No one was alive, okay? My brother's dead! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!" TK's words echoed in my mind._

_"Dead..." I whispered as I knelt down the floor. _

_"Tk, please...control yourself..." Kari whispered, hugging TK. Tk looked at her then bursts into tears. I felt the tears fall on my hands. Taichi knelt beside me and hugged me.  
_

_"Yamato..."_

_"Sora..."_

_"Wait!" I looked back at Taichi, a gleam of hope lighted my heart. "I...I talked to him on the phone earlier. At...At around 4: 30 or something..."_

_"But..." Taichi opened the crumpled paper. "It says here that the incident happened at around 3: 30 in the morning..."_

_"I..." My heart stopped for a second. "He couldn't be...I talked to him! It was him...the voice...yes! It was Yamato...he told me...to take care that he loves me..." I looked at Tai reasuringly but he shook his head. _

_"Sora, he's dead..."_

I stared back at the grave and gazed at his name. I placed the flowers beside it and Mimi let me in peace for a while. She went ahead to where the others are waiting.

I brushed my fingers on the cold stone. "I'll always remember you Yama..."

I closed my eyes and opened them again. "I'll treasure you forever..."

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
_

__

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say_

__

_// _sad, huh? well, i think it was and i'm so guilty about writing this one! Yama...dead! I would never dream of it! bomps head on the wall But anyway, pls review, whether a bad or good one.! I'll respect it! thanks for reading!!\\ 


End file.
